EXTRAÑANDOTE
by adlergirl
Summary: Akihiko ha estado ocupado con una novela y ha descuidado a Misaki por un mes, ¿que pasara al terminar su novela? ADVERTENCIA: LEMON


_Este fic es mi primer lemon que escribo, espero que les guste, me demore en transcribirlo pero aun así me gusto hacerlo, dejen sus reviews para saber sus opiniones _

_Por cierto, las letras en cursiva dentro de la narración son los pensamientos de los personajes._

Misaki estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno; de pronto suspiró tristemente y luego el mismo se sorprendió por este hecho y:

-No es como si extrañara a Usagi-san o como si no estuviera aquí, tan solo está muy ocupado con su trabajo-

El raro comportamiento de Misaki, y su extraña frase tenían su razón en lo que paso hace un mes: Aikawa había llegado al departamento con la intención de quedarse allí, la razón, Akihiko se había retrasado con la entrega del manuscrito de su novela por un mes y medio; tampoco era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero Aikawa ya estaba harta de tener que esperar como desesperada y tener que aguantar el reclamo de sus jefes, así que decidió pegarse a Akihiko como chicle hasta que terminara su manuscrito. Día y noche lo supervisaba y no lo dejaba ni descansar, haciéndolo corregir muchas veces una misma escena o todo un capitulo, estaba pegada a él para que terminara de escribir la novela y no salió para nada del departamento. Las tres personas en esa casa, desayunaban y cenaban juntos, incluso había ocasiones en los que almorzaban juntos pero cuando Misaki tuviera tiempo, sin embargo Aikawa estaba muy pendiente que el sensei no se acercara mucho a Misaki para que no se distrajera; aunque últimamente era el mismo Akihiko quien parecía no prestarle atención, prácticamente parecía como si estuviera ignorando a Misaki.

El castaño se había dado cuenta de ello, pero asumió que Akihiko tenía demasiada preocupación por su manuscrito de la novela, además, lo menos que quería era causarle problemas; sin embargo, todo ese mes de abstinencia le estaba causando soledad, normalmente Akihiko estaba pegado a él todo el tiempo que estuviera en el departamento, pero en todo el mes (que coincidió con las vacaciones de verano de Misaki) no se acercó a él y le hablaba muy poco.

-Tampoco tengo derecho a reclamarle nada…., bueno es cierto que somos novios…- al decir esto Misaki se sonrojó -…pero que seamos novios no quiere decir que tenga que pedirle que me dé prioridad por encima de su trabajo; no es como si quisiera estar con él y que me haga cosas pervertidas o algo similar…. ¡Waaaaaaaaa, que estoy pensando!, yo no soy así.-

_Tal vez si extraño el calor del contacto con Usagi-san, pero no es como si quisiera estar con él, además siempre solo quiere hacerme cosas pervertidas conmigo y luego va a pegarse a mí hasta sofocarme durante todo el mes de vacaciones._

Misaki sirvió el desayuno y se dirigió al estudio de Akihiko para decirle a él y a Aikawa que ya estaba listo el desayuno; Aikawa le agradeció pero como ya estaban a punto de terminar la novela (ambos se habían amanecido revisándolo y reescribiéndolo) demoraron en bajar a comer.

-Misaki-kun, al fin Akihiko-sensei terminó la novela, gracias por permitirme quedarme todo este mes-

-Aikawa-san en realidad debería agradecer a Usagi-san, esta es su casa-Misaki estaba desayunando con amabas personas debido a que decidió dejar la limpieza del departamento para después.

-El sensei no se preocupó tanto por mi como tú, gracias. Al fin podré entregar esta novela, y… ¡ESPERO QUE ESTO NO SE REPITA SENSEI!-

-Ya te oí Aikawa, espero no tener que volver a verte pegada a mí-

-¡SENSEI, AUN FALTA SU NOVELA DE AKIKAWA YAYOI, SI NO LO TERMINA A TIEMPO VOLVERÉ AQUÍ!-

-Bueno será después, ahora estoy completamente agotado-

-¡SENSEI!-

-Aikawa-san primero desayune tranquila y luego le puede gritar lo que quiera a Usagi-san-

-Mmmmm, Misaki es desayuno esta delicioso pero tengo que ir a entregar esta novela; regreso mañana para que empiece a escribir la novela BL-

Aikawa salió corriendo del departamento, dejando solos a Akihiko y Misaki.

Cuando ambos terminaron de comer, Misaki se dirigió a la cocina para lavar los platos y entonces:

-Misaki- Akihiko había hablado casi en un susurro por lo cual Misaki no había escuchado, y estaba realmente enojado, a su parecer, a pesar de que Akihiko ya estaba libre, aun no le hablaba.

De repente el castaño sintió unos brazos que lo cogieron suavemente por la cintura; el calor que tanto había anhelado todo el mes estaba empezando a recorrerlo; sin embargo, no iba a caer tan fácilmente y realmente estaba enojado así que:

-Usagi-san suéltame, estoy lavando los platos y te voy a mojar o puede caerse un plato-

-Misaki te he extrañado tanto-Akihiko pegó a Misaki aún más hacia él, profundizando el contacto de sus cuerpos y empezó a recorrer el cuerpo de Misaki por encima de su ropa, el castaño sintió como la temperatura de su cuerpo empezaba a elevarse, pero aun así lo apartó y trato de escapar hacia la sala, en ese momento Akihiko lo jalo del brazo y lo besó, era un beso suave, pero que poco a poco Akihiko intentó profundizar, empujó su lengua en la boca del menor, pero Misaki lo rechazó por completo y lo apartó, alejándose de él.

-Misaki, que pasa, ¿no me has extrañado como yo a ti?-

-Usagi-san, tengo cosas que hacer, no me distraigas y no te acerques-

-Puedes hacer lo que quieras luego, ahora necesito a Misaki-

-….-

_Todo el mes has estado evitándome, pensé que ahora estarías más preocupado por mí, sin embargo solo te preocupas por ti mismo_

-Debo ir al supermercado, ya casi no tenemos provisiones-

Akihiko se dio cuenta de que Misaki trataba de escapar de él, así que lo cargó por encima de su hombro y pese a que gritaba y pataleaba para que lo soltara, no lo hizo hasta llegar a la habitación, allí lo aventó por encima de la cama, cerrándole el paso con su propio cuerpo.

-No empieces a tratar de escapar de mí, Misaki tú también debes estar al límite-diciendo esto acercó su rostro al de menor y lo besó, era un beso intenso y Akihiko empujó su lengua en la cavidad de Misaki logrando que cediera y empezara a juguetear dentro de ella. El castaño no podía resistirse, había pasado todo un mes sin Usagi-san y su cuerpo lo necesitaba, aunque no estaba dispuesto a ceder a sus impulsos.

-¡Det…DETENTE!, ¡BASTA USAGI-SAN!-Akihiko empezó a desvestirlo y tocarlo por todo su pecho mientras que Misaki empezó a ruborizarse, se sentía avergonzado pero al mismo tiempo muy excitado, el mes que había pasado solo le estaba pasando factura ya que al menor roce de su seme su cuerpo se calentaba más y más, ya no pudo resistirlo y se agarró de la espalda de Akihiko, mientras este lo seguía tocando y ya lo había despojado de toda su ropa, dejándolo solo con sus bóxers. Cogió uno de los sensibles pezones y empezó a degustarlo, lo cual produjo una serie de gemidos que Misaki no pudo evitar que escaparan de su boca, Akihiko empezó a excitarse más, acerco sus labios a la oreja del menor y le susurró:

-Ves, Misaki, tú también me deseas igual que yo a ti- su tono de voz sonaba grave, totalmente excitado; Misaki se enojó un poco con esto, pero ya no podía negarlo, Akihiko tenía razón, lo deseaba, durante la última semana había estado pensando solo en eso, los labios de Akihiko sobre sus cuerpo lo excitaban y enloquecían más que antes, más aun cuando había pensado que Akihiko estaba ignorándolo.

-Pensé que ya no te importaba-Misaki habló casi en un susurro, pero Akihiko logró escucharlo y le dijo:

-Como no me vas a importar, no veía la hora de terminar la estúpida novela y hacerte mío otra vez- Akihiko continuo con las caricias bajando por la anatomía del castaño hasta llegar a su entrepierna donde empezó a provocarlo acariciándole los muslos pero sin llegar más arriba, Misaki estaba muy excitado, ya no podía resistirse, quería que Akihiko lo tocara allí; sus deseos se vieron cumplidos cuando Akihiko empezó a despojarlo de sus bóxer empezando a masajear su miembro ya totalmente erecto, el castaño tuvo que contener un grito de excitación que estuvo a punto de salir de su garganta.

-No te contengas Misaki, grita todo lo que quieras, hoy vas a ser mío toda la noche-

Akihiko se apartó un poco del menor, el cual inconscientemente protestó al sentir que Akihiko ya no lo acariciaba, pero luego vio a Akihiko quitarse la ropa de una manera tan sensual que no pudo evitar sonrojarse más de lo que ya estaba y apartó la mirada.

-Misaki, mirame-

-….-

Akihiko sonrió un poco ante la reacción de Misaki; pese a que lo habían hecho muchas veces, el castaño seguía teniendo reacciones tan inocentes….

Despues de terminar de desvestirse continuó con lo que estaba haciendo y Misaki no pudo contenerse más, los gemidos que estaba conteniendo empezaron a salir de su garganta, como una suave música para Akihiko. Esta continúo acariciando el miembro de Misaki hasta que se corrió en su mano y luego la acercó a sus labios, lamiéndose los dedos.

-Mmmmm…, delicioso-

-Usagi-san, no hagas eso, es sucio- Akihiko esperaba justamente escuchar esa frase, así que acercó su rostro al de Misaki y lo besó profundamente, dejándolo sentir su propia esencia, ambas lenguas se rozaban y el aire empezaba a faltar, por lo cual Misaki volvió a excitarse y luego sintió un dedo en su entrada, se quejó un poco, pero rápidamente se acostumbró y cuando menos lo esperaba ya tenía tres dedos dentro y no podía evitar gemir de placer, Akihiko sabia todos los puntos exactos de su cuerpo que lo excitaban más y, cada vez que lo hacían, los usaba uno por uno…

-Misaki ya no puedo esperar más-Akihiko sintió que el castaño ya estaba listo así que lo penetro de una sola estocada.

-Ahh…, Usagi-san, duele un poco-Misaki sintió un poco de dolor pero este pasó rápidamente dando paso al placer, inconscientemente movió las caderas indicando que ya podía moverse, Akihiko no esperó más y lo embistió, primero con lentitud y luego aumentó el ritmo de sus estocadas; Misaki no podía pensar con claridad, sus gemidos llenaban toda la habitación y más aún cuando Akihiko toco el punto que lo enloquecía, ya no podía más, entonces….

-U…sa…gi…san, voy…a…venirme-

-Hazlo Misaki-Akihiko susurró con una voz muy excitada y acercándose a su lóbulo de la oreja lo mordió, haciendo que Misaki se viniera y luego Akihiko se vino dentro de él. Las respiraciones de ambos eran algo entrecortadas y…

-Misaki, ¿estás bien?-

-Usagi-san eres un pervertido-Akihiko sonrió ante estas palabras y le dijo:

-Tal vez tengas razón, no te voy a dejar hasta que amanezca-

-¡QUE!, Usagi-san ya no puedo más, vamos a dormir-

Sin embargo Akihiko logró excitar a Misaki nuevamente y cumplió con su palabra, no dejando al castaño durante toda la noche.

A la mañana siguiente Misaki se despertó primero y vio que había un papel encima de la repisa, empezó a leerlo, luego se sonrojó y empezó a gritar:

-¡USAGI-SAN, BAKA! ¡NO TENIAS QUE USAR ESTE MES COMO PARTE DE TU NOVELA BL!-

Akihiko se levantó muy enojado y recién Misaki reaccionó:

-Lo siento Usagi-san, sigue durmiendo, yo me voy- Misaki intentó salir de la habitación, pero Akihiko se lo impidió y lo aventó sobre la cama sosteniéndole los brazos.

-Nadie dijo que no podía usar mis experiencias personales en las novelas, más aun cuando pase un mes aguantándome de Misaki-

Misaki se sonrojó y luego mencionó en un susurro:

-Yo pensé que ya no me querías como antes-

Akihiko lo escucho y le dijo:

-Tienes razón Misaki, no te quiero como antes, ahora te quiero aún más-

Misaki no podía responder nada ante estas palabras, oportunidades de escucharlo decir algo tan cursi eran pocas; aun había el problema de la novela BL, pero finalmente Misaki no pudo decir nada, Akihiko siempre usaría sus reacciones y experiencias para sus novelas, lo bueno era que este no podía saber cómo se había sentido Misaki en ese mes, así que no podía agregarlo a su novela, o…. ¿tal vez si?


End file.
